Am I normal?
by Bookworm12321
Summary: Nico is disgusted with himself. Is this normal? Can he feel this way? If this happened in the 30's he would have been burned alive. This story is about Nico getting used to his sexuality. One Shot.


**Hello! It's me. I decided to just do one-shots from now on. I really like writing stories but SUCK at updating. So here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nico POV

I sat in my cabin thinking. About what you may ask? About my life, or more specifically, my sexuality. I knew I liked guys and I was disgusted with myself. I know that people now were more accepting of homosexuality than back in 30's but I was still disgusted. It just wasn't natural. Finally deciding that I was done moping around, I got up from my bed and walked out of my cabin. The sun burned his eyes so I waited for a couple seconds fro my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. When my eyes finally adjusted, I proceeded to walk on. When I passed by the infirmary, I saw Will Solace, the son of Apollo and my heart immediately began to flutter. I scowled at that feeling. No, I liked girls, I NEEDED to. I began walking again, mood significantly lower. Deep in thoughts, I wasn't looking where I was walking and ended up crashing into Annabeth, causing the both of us to fall.

'Damn it', I cursed in my head. I mumbled a quick apology and got up, brushing the dirt off my jeans.

"Hey Nico", I heard her say so I looked up. "What's wrong? You looked pretty upset.

"Nothing", I mumbled and tried to continue walking but Annabeth blocked my path. I looked up at her and tried to scare her away with my infamous death glare but she didn't seem fazed at all.

"You know you can tell me anything right", she said. "I won't tell anyone, not even Percy". I knew that she was a good person to talk to, probably the best person to talk to. I knew how stubborn she could could be when she wanted to. I debated for a couple seconds before giving in.

"I'm gay", I mumbled quietly.

"What".

"I'm gay", he repeated, slightly louder.

"Nico, I can't hear you". I gave a slight huff and repeated a third time in my normal voice.

"Oh, cool. So why are you upset about that", she asked, confused.

"Because, it's not natural. Haven't you heard the story. The one about the people with two heads on one body, one boy and one GIRL. But Zeus got scared of them so he divided it into one boy and one girl. GIRL, Annabeth. That's why people find their soulmate in the opposite gender. I'm not normal. Being homosexual is a SIN. People would get burned alive for being homosexual", he was close to tears by now but held it back in fear of looking weak.

"Homosexuality is not disgusting Nico, nor is it a sin. Nobody, not even fate can hold you back from true love. I;m assuming you like someone. But that isn't the original story. Yes, there were two heads and a pair of arms and legs on one body but they weren't different genders, some were but not all. There could have been two females or two males. The other version of the story was told by a homophobic and it isn't the true version. You have nothing to be scared of Nico. This isn't the 30's anymore. People are more accepting now. There ARE still people who despise it but for the most part, people are fine with it. It's even been made legal by the law to marry someone of the same sex. Just relax", Annabeth said, smiling near the end. I nodded slowly, digesting the new information. People accepting homosexuality? Has the world really changed that much.

"Hey Annabeth, do you know who Will Solace is? He's in the Apollo's cabin", I asked trying to act nonchalant. But by the looks of it, I failed because I saw Annabeth fighting back a smile.

"Yes, why"?

"Umm", suddenly it got awkward for me as I tried to ask my question. "Never mind", and I said and walked away.

"Yes, he's gay", Annabeth shouted after him. My ears turned pink as a few campers looked his way with curious stares. As I walked. I began sucking up courage to ask the son of Apollo out. Wait, what if he didn't like me back? What if the Will was disgusted or scared of me? Out of the corner of his eye, I saw Piper walking past me and I saw her winking while flashing me a thumbs up.

"Go for it", I saw her mouth and she walked on. Filled with new found confidence I picked up the pace and speed-walked towards the infirmary where I was sure Will was at. He was usually there around this time, not that I stalked him or anything, I just knew. I marched in and saw that only Will was there, re-organizing the medicine cabinet. At the noise, Will turned toward me and smiled. My heart fluttered again and felt my cheeks heat slightly and his beautiful smile

"Hey Nico, what's up", Will said turning completely to give me his full attention. Steeling my nerves, I took a deep breath

"Will you go out with me", I blurted. Will's eyes widened slightly and his mouth went into an 'o' shape. After a couple quiet seconds, I began to panic. Why isn't he giving me an answer?

"Wait never mind. Just forg-"

"I would love to", Will exclaimed breaking into a big smile. I sighed with relief and marched over to Will, pulling him into kiss. Not missing a beat, Will pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. As cheesy as it sounds, my head filled with fireworks. His lips were soft as he pressed it gently against mine. We heard quiet whispers and giggles outside the infirmary so we broke apart, confused. I walked over to the window and peeked outside and began to laugh. Sitting right under the window was the entire Aphrodite cabin, including Piper. They all looked up sheepishly and began standing up.

"Sorry", Piper said with a guilty smile. "I brought them all here as soon as I saw you walking to the infirmary. Solangelo was the biggest talk in our cabin and we all tried to get you together".

"Well I'm not", Lexi piped in. "You guys are so cute ". She began to squeal loudly.

"Stand next to each other and wrap your arms around each other's waist", another Aphrodite kid said, pulling a camera out from gods knows where. Unfortunately, he used charmspeak so we had no choice. Damn, Aphrodite cabin and their stupid charmspeak. After snapping a couple pictures, they all walked back to their cabins chatting about how cute we were. By now, I didn't care anymore. I was just happy that people were so accepting about his sexuality and that he got the man he always wanted,

* * *

 **UDHUDHUDUHUCHUD! Terrible ending. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Hopefully, I am able to do a lot more in the future. MAYBE, I can do a story but that is really unlikely. Anyway, Happy late Valentine's day to all my single brothers and sisters. Have a nice day, or night depending on where you are.**


End file.
